


The Object of my Desires

by quixotic_dreamer



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotic_dreamer/pseuds/quixotic_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla is working behind the bar one night when an unexpected customer arrives and things quickly escalate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Object of my Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one chapter fic, hope everyone likes it!

As I heard the door opening and closing my glance flicked up towards the door and my mouth fell open. It was him: the object of my most recent fantasies. It was Brian Quinn from the TV show the Impractical Jokers.

I knew they were in town for a show but I was a struggling student and even if I had been able to spare money for a ticket I wouldn’t have been able to get time off, I had to take every shift that was going. I concentrated on not spilling any of the drink I was pouring and tried to wipe the look of shock off of my face whilst surreptitiously watching him make his way to the bar, where he pulled up a seat and pulled out his wallet. Working the bar in a members only club in an upmarket area of the city had its perks and this was one of them, you just never knew who was going to walk through the door. 

As I handed the beer to the guy I was serving and took his money I looked up and noticed that Q was watching me. Trying not to blush I handed the guy I was serving his change from the till and headed over to my favourite Joker. 

“What can I get you?” I asked him pasting a nonchalant look on my face, one of the main rules of working here was to always play it cool no matter who you were serving.

“A beer please.” He told me, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I headed over to the pumps and grabbed a glass and pulled the nozzle that would fill his glass with lager. As the glass filled slowly I looked down at my outfit and was glad that for some reason I had decided to wear my most flattering pair of trousers and a pair of sky high heels, not to mention a top that clung to my curves whilst still managing to look classy. We had to wear black whilst working the bar and make sure that we always looked smart and I thanked my lucky stars that I had actually made an effort with my hair and styled my curly red hair so that it fell over my shoulders in waves.

I took the beer back to him and placed it down in front of him and took the note that he was holding out to me. As I walked to the till and fetched him his change I looked in the mirror that ran the length of the bar and saw that he was checking me out. Just as I noticed he looked up and our eyes locked in the mirror. Far from being embarrassed he shot me a wink and I couldn’t help returning his smile.

As I walked back towards him and handed him his change he looked me up and down before meeting my eyes.

“Thanks.” He told me. “I’m Brian.”

I checked the bar to see if there was anyone else waiting to be served but seeing that there was no-one apart from Q sat at the bar I relaxed.

“I know.” I admitted. “I’m Layla.”

Brian’s eyebrows shot up and he grinned at me over his beer glass. “A fan, huh?”

“Sure.” I returned. “Who isn’t?”

He threw back his head and laughed and then looked around at the people around us. “Nice place you got here. It always this jumpin’?” 

He was clearly joking, there were less than a dozen people in the bar and each one of them looked more boring than the last. It was early evening and while the bar was sometimes filled with a wide variety of famous faces and London’s elite, tonight was not one of those nights. 

“Riveting I know.” I agreed. “Luckily my shift finishes in…” I looked up at the clock and saw that I had less than an hour left. “50 minutes.” 

“Big plans tonight?” Brian asked me. “Surely a pretty girl like you has somewhere to be?”

I was just about able to stop my mouth from dropping open as his words registered.

“Actually no,” I admitted, my heart racing. “Nothing planned.”

Brian broke into a grin. “How about you take me somewhere more exciting?” 

Thinking of the pile of coursework I had waiting at home I realised that I should really say no and head home and do some studying, I really needed to keep up. Then I looked into his deep brown eyes and knew that I would be crazy to pass up a chance to go out with someone that hundreds of women would give their right arm to go out with. It was not every day you got asked out by someone with their own television show, someone that you and your friends often talked about when talking about the celebrities that they would most like to fuck. 

“Sounds good.” I accepted with a smile. “I know just the place.”

I had lived in the city all my life and knew that there was a perfect place round the corner. There was always a band on and while it was always busy the crowd tended to be middle aged so I hoped that Brian would blend in and I could have him all to myself.

The next 50 minutes passed in a blur, as I stood chatting to Q in between serving drinks. More than once I noticed him eyeing me up as I went to fetch drinks and I tried to get my heartbeat under control as my mind ran away with me and I pictured what it would be like to run my hands through his hair as his mouth approached mine for a kiss. 

He was much more confident than I had expected, our chatter littered with innuendos and quips. I realised that he was flirting with me and decided that whatever happened tonight I was going to go with it, I would be stupid to pass up this chance and knew that a hundred other women would happily change places with me if given the chance. 

5 minutes before my shift ended the new members of staff came in and I quickly went to get my belongings from the staff room. I had already explained to Q that we weren’t supposed to socialise with customers so I had arranged to meet him behind the bar by the fire exit. 

I quickly looked in the mirror and fluffed out my hair and put on a slick of lip gloss before making my way through the club to the fire exit. Taking a deep breath I opened the door, half expecting him to be gone but I instantly saw him standing up against the wall waiting for me. 

“Ready to go?” I checked.

“Lead the way Layla.”

It was only a short walk around the corner to the bar and we walked in to see that it was not yet busy. Q asked what I wanted so I asked for a beer and told him I would go and grab us a table. 

I quickly found a table that was set back a bit from the rest, where we would hopefully be able to sit undisturbed. Knowing that my roommate would expect me home I decided to take my phone out and send her a text to let her know I wouldn’t be back for a while so that she didn’t worry. I had just put my phone back in my bag when Q appeared back at the table with the drinks. 

“Thanks.” I said reaching out to take my glass. 

My fingers brushed against his and I was startled to feel a bolt of electricity thrum through me where our skin met. If he felt it he didn’t comment on it and merely took a seat beside me and moved close. 

“So this your idea of a happenin’ place?” he teased in his American accent, looking around the bar.

I laughed and followed his gaze, taking in our surroundings, noticing that there were only a couple of dozen people currently sat around talking and drinking.   
“There is usually a pretty decent band on in the evenings.” I told him. “It will liven up later.”

After giving the bar the once over, he looked back at me and I had to stop myself from staring. He was so fucking attractive in real life, his eyes being much larger and darker than they appeared on the television and his messy hair and beard lending him a mysterious quality that had always got me weak at the knees. I had never been a fan of pretty boys and this one ticked all my boxes. The slightly bored sounding New York drawl when he spoke only added to the appeal.  
We sat there chatting for an hour and it was impossible to deny the attraction between us. Every so often he would reach over and swipe a strand of my hair off of my face and I found myself leaning into him and touching his arm whenever I could. I didn’t realise how long we had been there until the band started up and launched into a lively version of ‘Mustang Sally.’

It was just then that Q reached for his phone and I saw that a picture of Sal was flashing up on the screen. Putting one hand over his ear so that he could hear over the band he nodded a few times and then had to raise his voice to say something back. He wasn’t on the phone long before he placed it back on the table and looked up at me. 

“Sal is coming to join us.” He told me. “I hope you don’t mind?”

I took a long gulp of my beer and shook my head, not believing my luck. Did I mind? God no! Now I got to sat drinking with my 2 favourite Impractical Jokers. My friends were never going to believe this…

It was only 15 minutes and 1 drink later when I noticed a familiar face weaving his way through the tables towards us. As he approached the table I gasped seeing that just like Q, he was much better looking in real life. He instantly held out his hands and I noticed him shoot a wink at Q as he enveloped my tiny hand in his much larger one. 

“Nice to meet you, Layla.” He told me keeping hold of my hand slightly longer than necessary.

I looked at Q to see him grinning and moved along so that there was room for Sal beside me. I was now sandwiched between them and looked down to see that Sal’s thigh was pressed up against mine. 

Seeing that we were nearing the end of our drinks Q stood up and headed off to the bar leaving me alone with Sal. 

“So I hear you are a fan.” He told me.

I nodded and smiled as Sal held my gaze and ran a finger lightly up the side of my arm, leaving a trail of goose-bumps where he had touched.

“Sure am.” I admitted. “I’ve always been a sucker for guys that don’t take themselves too seriously.”

Sal laughed and let his mouth curve into a smile. “And we have always been suckers for beautiful English fans.” 

This time I wasn’t able to stop my mouth opening when what he said registered. 

“Haven’t we bro?” Sal asked on Q’s return to the table. 

“What’s that?” Brian asked as he placed a tray of shots down on the table in front of us. 

“Just telling Layla here about our love of stunning English red-heads.” Sal told him grinning.

Brian moved to sit beside me again and handed Sal a shot before picking one out and holding it out to me.

“Oh yeah,” he agreed. “You Brit girls always show us a good time.”

I quickly took the drink he was offering and after letting Q count down from 3 I threw it down my neck and reached across table for a slice of lemon. 

“I knew you would be the type of girl that loved her tequila.” Q quipped once I had sucked the juice out of the lemon. 

“Be warned.” I told him with a wink as the shot I had just swallowed caused a warming sensation to spread through me. “I tend to get a bit wild after too much.” 

“That won’t be a problem.” Sal flirted, throwing an arm casually around my shoulder.

The guys looked at each other and grinned and I knew instantly where this night was heading. If I wanted it to that is. And why not? I was no prude and had had my fair share of guys, why not take this opportunity and share a night with 2 of the most famous people that I had ever met.

The night progressed and several hours flew by, our flirting getting bolder as we did more shots and drank our fair share of beer. The band was actually really good and we ended up singing along in between the flirting and heavy sexual innuendos.

The guys had taken to running their hands over my thighs underneath the table and I tried not to appear shocked as their hands moved further and further up my thigh.

The band had just started up again after a break when Q took things to the next level and leaned in and touched his lips to mine as I felt Sal’s hand creep around my waist and his lips land at my neck. Forgetting to care that we were in plain view of everyone in the bar if they merely turned to look I arched into Q’s embrace and reached down to trace the outline of his stiffening cock through the material of his jeans as I felt Sal trial kisses up and down my collarbone. 

I felt myself squirming and had to pull back before things went any further and I ended up bursting into flames right there in the bar.

It took me a second to calm my breaths and as I sat there panting the guys looked at each other before turning to look at me.

“Our hotel is only around the corner.” Q told me boldly.

“What are we waiting for?” I asked, reaching down to grab my bag.

We headed back into the chilly evening air to find that is was now dark and the streets were littered with people out enjoying themselves. It didn’t take long to flag down a cab and as I stepped in my heartbeat quickened as Sal run his hands over my ass.

The guys had been telling the truth about their hotel and I had only just text my flatmate to tell her that I wouldn’t be home for a while when the taxi pulled up at the entrance of an upmarket hotel. 

The guys jumped out eagerly and waited for me to step out of the cab before heading towards the doors. There was no need to check in seeing as they had already been there for a few days so we all headed over to the elevator and I wonder briefly if I should do this.

The lift was already at the lobby and we had no sooner stepped inside before Sal pulled me close. Giving me a devilish grin as the doors slid shut he lowered his mouth to mine for the first time and I let my lips part as he kissed me. As his tongue traced my bottom lip I felt Q come and stand behind me and snake his arms around my waist before coming to rest just above the waistband, teasingly placing his fingers just inside my trousers and resting against my already heated skin.  
There was no time to think twice about what was I was doing as Sal nibbled on my bottom lip and I arched my back to grind into Q’s body. I forget to care about my surroundings until I heard the lift ping and the doors slid open once again. Sal was first out of the door, reaching into his pockets for the key card as Q grabbed my hand out and pulled me out alongside him. 

Sal had the door open by the time me and Q reached it and as I walked in and took in the room I saw that it was dominated by a large king-size bed. Q let go of my hand and walked over to an entertainment set in the corner of the room and Sal pulled me over to a mini fridge which opened to revealed a wide range of liquor. 

“Name your poison darlin’.” He told me. 

I grabbed for a bottle of whiskey and hoped that I would be able to undo the bottle with fumbling fingers and a massive amount of adrenaline coursing through my blood stream.

I managed to get it open and lifted it up to my lips as I heard the stereo burst into life and start to play a song with a heavy beat and sultry melody as the guys came and stood in front of me.

Deciding that if I was going to do this then I was going to make it a night that the guys were never going to forget I threw caution to the wind and pushed the guys onto one of the huge couches sat facing a wide screen tv and took a step back so that they were unable to reach me. 

Recognising the song I quickly picked up the beat and started to move my hips in time with the music, reaching down my hands to pull the straps of my top from my shoulders. 

As I watched the guys sit wide eyed in front of me I gave them a sexy grin before lifting my top to reveal my toned flat stomach and ran my hands over the skin that I had revealed to them. Teasingly I slid the top upwards until I reached my bra and I quickly pulled it over my shoulders and flung it towards them.   
Q grinned and grabbed it and Sal moved forward to try and reach out and grab me.

Giving him an almost imperceptible shake of the head he sat back as I continued to move to the music and ran my hands over my body until they landed at the waistband of my trousers. Making sure to look right at the 2 of them I slowly undid my buttons and let my trousers fall so that they pooled around my feet.   
Stepping out of them I swung my foot up so that I could grab them and once again I aimed and threw them towards the couch. 

I was now stood there in just my underwear and my high heeled pumps and I reveled in Q and Sal’s lusty gazes as I swayed my hips to the music. Feeling more desired and wanted than ever before I slowly started to walk towards them and was unsurprised when Q put out a hand and yanked me impatiently towards them.  
I had barely landed on the sofa when Sal met my lips in a kiss so savage that I knew I would be left with swollen lips. As I parted my lips to allow Sal’s tongue entry into my mouth I felt Q reach around behind me and work on the clasp of my bra. 

Before he could take it off fully I pulled myself up off the couch and stood up to let the straps fall of my shoulders, leaving them bare. I then reached up to cup my breasts and the last bit of material covering them only to slide the bra out from underneath my fingers and throw it across the room. I then turned around and saw that they were both transfixed on me, hands still covering my breasts. I walked closer, running my tongue over my bottom lip as I approached them until I was stood right in front of them. I spun around, bending my legs until I was sitting on Q’s lap.

Pulling his hands down so that he could grab my hips I tilted my head to give him access to my neck which he immediately started raining kisses down on as Sal moved to sit between our legs and dropped his head to my chest, pulling at my hands so that my tits were revealed to him and he could take one of my nipples in his mouth.

As his tongue slid over and around one nipple and his hand moved up to tease the other one I moaned wantonly and ground my body on Q’s now hard cock to get some much needed friction. 

I don’t know how long we stayed like this but within what seemed like seconds I felt moisture pool between my legs. I was desperate for more and I knew that one of us had to make the move over to the huge bed before we ended up fucking on the couch.

Hoping that my legs could support me I slipped out of the boys grasp and stood up in front of them before taking a hand each and urging them to follow me onto the bed. I took a seat on the edge of the mattress and looked up to see that them both walking towards me. The sight of them both staring at me as they walked towards me slowly is something that I will never forget. I thought I was going to combust there and then at the look in their eyes.

“You are both wearing way too many clothes.” I told them in a husky voice that I barely recognised, realising that this was the first time any of us had spoken for the last few minutes.

Q reached down and started undoing the fly of his jeans and I felt myself pushed back on the bed as Sal reached down between my legs to remove my panties. I felt him drag the thin scraps of material down my body and lifted my legs so that he could take them off and drop them carelessly on the floor, leaving me naked before them.

By the time I looked up again Q was just reaching to pull down his boxers and my eyes widened as I saw his cock fall into his hand. It was already hard as fucking steel and he palmed himself absentmindedly as he waited for my attention to shift back to him. 

Without hesitation I grabbed hold of his dick and started to slide my hands over it, running my finger over the head to collect the drop of pre-cum that had collected there. 

I shot him a wicked grin as I reached my hand up to take my finger in my mouth and I murmured my appreciation before taking him fully in my mouth. I was rewarded with a sigh as his breath hissed out from between his teeth.

“Fuck that’s good.” He managed as I looked up to meet his eyes.

Just then I felt Sal part my legs and I shifted my gaze to glance down to see him trailing kisses up my thigh as he ran his fingers lightly over my sex to coat me with my own juices. I tried to concentrate on the task at hand and started to take more and more of Q’s cock in my mouth as Sal worked his way further up towards my pussy.  
Anticipating the first lick it wasn’t long before I felt Sal flick his tongue out and lap gently at my clit and I couldn’t keep Q in my mouth as my back arched. I reached to cup Q’s balls in my hand while he adjusted his position and climbed onto the bed, ridding himself of his jeans and his boxers in the process and pulling his t-shirt over his head as he placed himself beside me so that I was easily able to take his cock in my mouth. 

By this time Sal was going to town, using his tongue and fingers to stimulate me and push me towards an orgasm and I was unable to stifle the moans that came pouring from my mouth as I worked on making sure that I gave Q the blowjob of his life. As I looked up and met Q’s eyes I felt myself tighten and my body shivered as I heated and a sheen of sweat appeared on my body. 

Knowing that I wasn’t going to last much longer I pulled my mouth away from Q’s dick and took him in my hands, looking down to see Sal looking up at me. The look in his eyes pushed me closer to the edge and I was unable to resist throwing my head back onto the pillow. 

“Cum for me, baby.” I heard him whisper from between my legs.

Hearing that voice urging me to let go pushed me that little bit further and I let myself crest over the edge as my eyes fluttered closed and my pussy clenched and rippled around Sal’s fingers and tongue. 

Riding out my orgasm it was a few minutes before I caught my breath and as I opened my eyes I saw that Sal had come up to lay beside me and Q was standing at the edge of the bed rolling a condom onto his impressive length. At some point Sal had rid himself of clothes and I noticed that he was actually in much better shape than he looked on the show. His cock was standing up to attention and I couldn’t resist reaching down and taking it in my hand as Q pulled me towards the edge of the bed and parted my legs, before running a hand over my still slick centre. 

Looking down at me he grinned, the sexiest smile I had ever fucking seen. “Ready?” he asked, his accent even more pronounced in his arousal. 

I nodded quickly, my lip between my teeth in anticipation and I found that I couldn’t look away from his eyes as he grabbed my thighs and wasted no time in slamming inside me. I couldn’t hold back a groan as I felt him open me up and stretch me with his sizeable length. Reaching out to grab Sal’s cock and attempting to slide my hands over it I ground my body against Q’s as his dick thrusted into me again and again. Wanting him further inside of me I lifted my legs and was aided when Q grabbed my thighs and placed my legs over his shoulders so that he was able to slide every single inch of his cock deep inside me.

Reaching up to palm my own breasts as I raised my hips to meet Q’s thrusts I felt Sal pull out of my mouth and position his head so that he could take one of my nipples in my mouth as his hand run over to the other one and twirled it in between his talented fingers causing it to lengthen even further. 

I felt like I was going to explode, so intense was the feeling of having the 2 of them all over me and as I looked up I saw that Sal was watching me.

“You are so fucking hot.” He told me panting, pulling me close so that he could meet my lips in a kiss, tasting himself on my mouth as Q slammed in and out of me. “I want to be inside you.”

Q heard and immediately stilled inside me before pulling out slowly and swapping positions with Sal. The practiced ease with which they did this made me wonder if this was the first time they had ever done this kind of thing.

I watched as Sal reached for a condom and quickly rolled it on before grabbing my hips and flipping me over. I motioned for Q to climb onto the bed and he complied quickly, moving in front of me onto his knees so that his cock was positioned right in front of me. 

Just as I had placed my lips around the tip of Q’s cock I felt Sal grab my hips and slide inside me, his pace slow and leisurely. I managed to pull my lips away from Q’s member as I winced in surprise as Sal thrusted as far into me as he could get and stilled for a moment, letting me adjust to how deep he was.

As I started to get used to being filled so completely I moved my body to let Sal know I was ready and I reached out for Q’s cock, pulling him towards me so that I could take him in my mouth. 

Sal immediately found his rhythm and started sliding in and out of my slick pussy as I took as much of Q as I could in my mouth and felt his body quiver as a result. I felt Q’s hands reach down and slide into my hair and set the pace as he pushed in and out of my willing mouth relentlessly. I looked up to see him staring down at me, eyes hooded, mouth slightly parted and felt my whole body tighten around Sal’s cock as Q broke into a smile. 

“Your mouth is heaven.” He told me as I twirled my tongue over the head of his dick, lapping at the pre-cum that was now dribbling from the tip.

I pulled my mouth away from his member and looked behind me to see Sal’s face scrunched up in concentration as he worked his length in and out of me again and again, driving me closer to the edge each time he pounded inside me.

Looking back towards Q I saw that he had sat back on the bed to watch us and I grabbed his thighs to steady myself and met his gaze. 

“Wank for me.” I panted wanting to see him touch himself for me. 

He did as I asked and moved closer to me before reaching his hands down and taking his cock in his own hands. Watching him touch himself turned me on even more and I felt my pussy start to contract around Sal’s cock and knew that I was going to come again. 

“You’re going to make me cum.” I heard Sal pant out from behind me and mere seconds later I felt his body shudder as he poured himself in to me with a last couple of thrusts. He reached down to caress the sensitive nub between my legs and this was enough to send me over the edge once again and I threw my head back and reached in front of me to squeeze Q’s legs as my body spiralled and my breaths rasped out of me. 

Looking down in front of me as Sal pulled out of me with a wince I noticed that Q was fisting his hard cock still so I crawled towards him and pushed him so that he was flat on his back. 

He instantly realised what I was doing and offered me his hands so that he could help me climb on top of him. Settling down so that his cock was between my legs I raised myself up onto my knees and grabbed his dick, aiming it towards my centre so that I could sink down on him. 

As he filled me once again I saw his eyes close briefly and his mouth contort into a pleasured grimace as I took every inch of him until I couldn’t take any more.   
No sooner had I taken his length than I started to move my body up and down and grind my pelvis against his. I vaguely noticed that Sal was sat in a chair next to the bed watching us as I bounced up and down and concentrated on making sure Q found his release. I leant down to brace myself and met his lips in a wet kiss before finding my rhythm and working my body back and forth.

As I watched Q pant beneath me as I rode him I felt my body start to quicken again and knew that I wasn’t going to last long. I sat back up so that I could trail my hands down my body and start to rub my clit in lazy circles guaranteed to send me over the edge. 

Q reached up to palm my nipples and grabbed them roughly and this pleasured pain sent shockwaves to my core and caused me to cry out. 

“Come with me.” I heard Q as I really started to move on top of him while clenching my muscles around him, knowing that this would cause him to orgasm even more violently. 

His words and his mercilessly fingers were my undoing and I let myself go and felt my pussy contract as shockwaves coursed through me, trying to keep my eyes open so I could watch Q fall apart underneath me. 

His eyes clenched shut but he must have had the same thought I did because his eyes opened and met mine and he bit his bottom lip as he shuddered beneath me.   
I gently moved up and down as I rode out my orgasm and clenched my pussy to make sure that Q gave me everything that he had. 

As we both came down from our high I noticed Sal grinning in the corner and as we caught eyes he walked over to us and sat down next to us, helping me to climb off Q’s still stiff length and sit back down on the bed.

“That was so fucking hot.” He admitted, dropping a kiss onto my sweaty shoulder blade. “I need a shower.” 

With that he climbed up off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing his phone and walking through the door before shutting it behind him. I heard the shower come on and turned to face Q, who was still sat leaning against the headboard, watching me.

“Well…” I started, not sure what to say. I didn’t have chance to get any further and was shocked when Q leant forward and met my lips in a kiss, pulling me so that I was on top of him. 

His arms slid around my waist and I had to stifle a moan as his tongue ran the length of my bottom lip, as his hands ran up and down my back.

Before things could get too heated I pulled back and met his eyes, suddenly feeling the need to get the hell out of there. The high was starting to wear off and I just wanted to go home. The truth was that I felt used and all of a sudden I really didn’t feel good about it. The practiced ease with which things had happened and the lack of awkwardness between them made it seem like this was something that they did all the time and I wondered how many girls like me had been seduced into this.

I climbed off of him and quickly scanned the room, looking for my clothes, which I pulled on hurriedly without looking at him. 

I was just about to pull my top back over my head when Q reached out and grabbed my hand. 

“Hey,” he started. “What’s wrong?” 

I looked at him and saw that he looked confused but didn’t stop and pulled my top over my head before walking over to the couch and grabbing my bag.

“No really, Layla.” He went on. “Will you stop for a minute?” 

He had climbed out of bed and came to stand beside me as I checked my phone and built up the courage to meet his gaze.

“I just need to go,” I told him. “That’s all.” 

“Why?” he asked, running a hand through his messy hair. “I thought we had a good time.”

I couldn’t help a bitter laugh escape from my lips. “Sure, another one to add to your list, right?” I bit back. 

Q’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything as I threw my things into my bag and stepped back into my shoes. I gave the room the once over and made sure that I had everything and then headed towards the door.

“We have never done this before actually.” He said to my back as I opened the door. 

I let his words bounce off of me but couldn’t resist turning around to look at him once last time. I saw that he had now pulled a pair of boxers on and I let my gaze slide down his body, trying to commit every detail to memory because I knew that this would be the last time I saw him like this. 

As I tore my gaze from his body and looked back up to meet his eyes I saw that he was waiting for me to say something. 

“Goodbye Brian.” I told him and with that I stepped out of the door and hurriedly made my way down the corridor. 

Seeing that the lift doors were open but were just about to close I yelled out so that they would wait and was relieved when I managed to slide through the doors in time. 

I turned to look back down the corridor when I heard a shout and was surprised to see Q chasing after me. 

“Wait!” he called. “Layla!”

Our eyes met and I attempted to smile as the doors slid shut and his face disappeared from view.


End file.
